Arbor de la Degradación
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: —Leche y miel ¿sigues pensando que soy un niño? —bufó Sasuke al notar que su hermano revolvía una taza con un líquido blanco. Y lo era, pero a Itachi dejó de importarle. ItaSasu.
1. 21:30 PM

¡Hello! Regresando de mi Eterno Sueño, vuelvo con un nuevo ¿oneshot?

 **Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad (lamentable y desgraciadamente) de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **SINOPSIS:**

Sasuke espera el regreso de Itachi, que arduamente trabaja por los dos. ItaSasu. ¿Serie de oneshot?

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Universo alterno. Abuso sexual. Posible Mpreg (no lo decidí, pero mejor lo advierto antes)

 **Arbor de la Degradación**

 **Primer capítulo**

 **Sábado 21:30**

Los automóviles se iban arrimando a cada garaje, las luces de las viviendas se iban encendiendo con el escape de la luz gratuita. Al correr los minutos, la mudez iba avanzando por las solitarias calles del barrio y el desfile de autos retornantes iba aminorando a cada paso de la oscuridad. Era bastante tarde, habían pasado unos minutos de las veinte.

Algo inquieto, Sasuke Uchiha, un estudiante de secundaria, observaba el desfile de automóviles, algunos sucios. Él levantó un poco más la tela que cubría la ventana de su acogedor hogar, esto le dio una excelente visión de la calle. Allí estuvo, asomándose cada cinco minutos. Iba de la ventana del living a la cocina, atento de que no se le quemara la cena que preparaba para dos personas.

Hace media hora él había intercambio dos breves miradas con la vecina del frente a través de la ventana. La señorita Shizune esperaba, igual de anhelosa, a la Directora del Hospital "Tsunade-sama". Sasuke sabía que ellas estaban casadas, Tsunade era Alemana y allí formalizó una larga relación con Shizune, su ex alumna en la cátedra de Anatomía. Debido al embarazo de cinco meses que cursaba, Shizune fue obligada a hacer reposo y Sasuke le hacía compañía algunas tardes, cuando él estaba solo en casa. No era para menos, ella se practicó una inseminación artificial gracias al donante de esperma Hatake Kakashi, el actual profesor de filosofía de Sasuke. Tanto Tsunade como Shizune deseaban ser madres y habían acordado someterse a un tratamiento. La directora tenía cincuenta años, mientras que Shizune era doce años más joven, por lo que era la indicada para concebir un bebé. Una situación compleja, ciertamente, la mente abierta que Itachi cultivaba en Sasuke, le había ayudado a ser mucho más que tolerante… Tanto que consideraba a Shizune como una tía.

El Rolls-Royce negro de Genma dio un giro peligroso, estacionándose temerariamente en el patio de una casa. A Sasuke se le paralizó el corazón cuando llegó el último auto de la manzana. Todos estaban en el tranquilo barrio, estaban en el acogedor hogar, reuniéndose en familia, excepto una persona. Desesperado, el niño levantó su muñeca a la altura de su cara, eran veinte y media…. ¡Jamás había esperado tanto! Su querido hermano mayor, siempre llegaba a las diecinueve y diez. La persona por la que estaba preocupadamente esperando hace más de una hora, jugando inquieto con las cortinas y encogiéndosele lento el corazón, no había llegado ni menos enviado un mensaje.

Aumentaban los segundos, despertando la enfermiza preocupación de Sasuke que hacía estragos en sus radiantes ojos. El recuerdo de la nota matinal en el noticiero de la mañana, acuchilló a su corazón, _"un hombre fue encontrado descuartizado en un basural"_. ¿Y si era su amado hermano? Ni quería imaginar una vida sin la protección fraterna, quizá por eso Sasuke se autotorturaba, creando el peor panorama ante una eventualidad tan común como puede ser la impuntualidad, aunque ésta proviniera de Itachi.

En ese "tire y suelte", alterado, Sasuke se asomaba, corriendo la privacidad que le brindaban las telas de la ventana. El muchacho admiró su delicada figura reflejada en el vidrio, desfigurada por la terrible preocupación de tener a Itachi desaparecido entre los rascacielos de Shinjuku, la ciudad donde trabajaba desde hace cinco años. Sus cabellos se habían desaliñado, él tenía las mangas remangadas de su blusa e iba pensando más, perdiéndose mucho más y marcando en el teléfono un sinfín de veces a Itachi.

Justo cuando Sasuke no creía poder detener su pulso angustioso, un fuerte haz de luz chocó con la ventana y le bloqueó la vista. Se oyó una bocina y un motor apagándose. Era la señal que estaba esperando, fue tal la emoción, que el desesperado chico corrió a la puerta para seguidamente colgarse de la persona que había entrado a la casa.

¡Qué grata sorpresa, el abrir la puerta y ya tener a un pequeño pero delicado cuerpo enérgicamente que le sujetara el cuello, como si fuera el fin del mundo! Es el modo en que uno espera ser recibido, cuando estás felizmente casado con una hermosa mujer o… cuando tienes un hermano menor adorable y apetecible. Itachi soltó el maletín del trabajo, tenía un montón de documento para revisar, pero decidió olvidarlos. Se dejó abrazar, unos segundos antes de deslizar una mano por el cabello húmedo de Sasuke, las hebras azules eran tan suaves al tacto. La piel casi de papel, que el menor llevaba consigo por su frescura de los quince años, era tentadora y él olfateó cerca de la nuca del pequeño. No tenía la menor duda, de que Sasuke había tomado los mejores rasgos de su progenitora y los había suavizado mucho más.

" _Hogar, dulce hogar"._ El pensamiento, Itachi no pudo evitarlo, no todos los días era recibido de manera tan desesperada. El abrazo siguió alargándose, e Itachi enrolló sus manos en el menudo cuerpo de Sasuke. Éste frotaba su rostro en el pecho del adulto, como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, no era para menos, el peliazul estuvo nublando su mente de absurdas explicaciones por la desaparición del mayor.

El contacto era dulce, lo suficiente para entusiasmar al mayor, que fue dando pequeño círculos en la parte baja de la espalda del _niño._ La respuesta de menor fue un suave suspiro, la acción incentivó a que Itachi descendiera un poco más las manos, demasiado debajo de la espalda y los dedos estuvieron un buen tiempo frotando la carne del niño, tapada por una blusa blanca que llegaba a cubrir su trasero completo. La prenda había sido comprada por Itachi, en la navidad pasada. Era una blusa de crepé con un lazo negro en el cuello, el detalle estaba en las puntillas de éste y las mangas que le daban un aire infantil a Sasuke, ése que tanto le gustaba a Itachi.

Entonces, Sasuke se fue separando despacio. Estaba recuperado del susto de perder a Itachi en un ataque terrorista o siendo secuestrado por musculosas mujeres amazónicas que le tendrían como prisionero hasta que sea una pasita de uva (¿?). Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y caminó de forma extraña hacia el comedor para acomodar los cubiertos en la mesa, Itachi por su parte levantó el tirado maletín y lo dejó en el sillón del living, siguiendo inmediatamente el aroma de la cena.

Los hermanos se sentaron, en la mesa había una variedad de verduras hervidas en diferentes fuentes junto a un trozo de carne.

—Hubo un congestionamiento a quinientos metros de la oficina, un repartidor fundió el motor de un camión que estaba cargado de gaseosas —informó Itachi, tomando un trozo de brócoli con el tenedor.

Ciertamente, el adulto a cargo de la casa, tenía que justificar su impuntualidad, el temor visible se dibujaba en la carita de bebé de Sasuke y ya se hacía una pequeña idea de lo que su loca cabecita estaría pensando.

A Sasuke volvió a latirle el corazón, después de oír a Itachi. Se sintió un poco _exagerado_ por la forma en la que fue a recibirlo. Casi saltándole encima, como hacían las bobas niñas del colegio… _"¡Qué pesadas!"_ Meditó por dentro Sasuke, justamente el jueves un grupo de chicas se le encimó tanto, que tuvo que pedir ayuda al profesor Iruka, para que hiciera que ellas lo dejaran estudiar. Sasuke detestaba tener a medio instituto encima de él y ya decidió que no tendría una novia a futuro… ¡No en el colegio al menos! Las chicas eran tan pegajosas… ¡oh! ¿Y no era precisamente eso lo que había hecho con Itachi?

Un fuerte rubor cubrió por completo el rostro del menor, que comió torpemente con la cabeza agachada para no ser visto por su hermano. Esta actitud, provocó una corta risa en Itachi, a él le parecía tierno el fiero manchón rojo de las blancas mejillas del pequeño.

— ¿Café? —ofreció Sasuke, por fin el rubor había desaparecido de su cara.

" _Veinticinco minutos después"_ comprobó Itachi, orgulloso de provocar emociones vergonzosas en su hermanito. No era un gran logro, tenía ese efecto natural en Sasuke sin siquiera mover un músculo.

Antes de dormir, había una costumbre que el hermano mayor mantenía y era la de tomar un café cargado, acompañado de Sasuke que siempre bebía un té de manzanilla. El menor sorbía en veinte tragos una tacita de té, era tan intolerable al calor… que sorprendía Itachi que él siguiera con la idea de beber té caliente a la noche. Se lastimaría los labios, y volvería a pedirle ayuda para ponerse manteca de cacao en la boca… ¡oh, no! No sería tan malo, Sasuke volvería a sonrojarse

Itachi detuvo a Sasuke, antes de que éste tomara el frasco de café instantáneo en la cocina. Ordenó a Sasuke bañarse, a lo que él obedeció, tuvo una ardua clase de gimnasia y aún no se había bañado, sería incomodo dormir con el picor que deja el sudor de una tarde de primavera, combinado al polvo que se le pegó a la piel, por hacer reflexiones en la tierra. ¡El profesor de gimnasia Gai obligó a sus alumnos a hacer 200 reflexiones! Que, desde luego, nadie cumplió, salvó por Rock Lee que se amotinó en el colegio para cumplir con la práctica.

—Leche y miel ¿sigues pensando que soy un niño? —bufó Sasuke al notar que su hermano revolvía una taza con un líquido blanco, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta. No cuando el frasco de miel estaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Un quejido de fingida molestia, voló de los labios del menor, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Con la mano libre, él hizo una seña al reloj de pared que marcaba las 21.15, justamente el horario perfecto para servir leche con miel a los niños antes de que fueran enviados a la cama.

—Lo sigues siendo, aunque ya no tenga que cambiarte el pañal —expresó en tono neutro, resolviendo de nuevo la taza de Sasuke, quizá para enfriárselo y seguidamente le alcanzó ésta a su dueño.

De mala gana Sasuke tomó la taza. Siempre que podía, Itachi le recordaba que hacía las veces de "madre". El joven adulto suavizó su expresión adusta, la madre de ambos estuvo un par de meses internada a causa de una infección pulmonar y él como hermano mayor tuvo que encargarse de la alimentación e higiene del bebé Sasuke, el padre de ambos propuso contratar una nodriza, idea que fue rechazada por una desconfiada Mikoto. La negativa tenía un temor comprensible, antes de que ella diera a luz, una noticia cruenta sacudió a todo Japón, una niñera le había administrado cocaína a un bebé. Por supuesto que Itachi concordaba con su madre en que una niñera era innecesaria, pese a lamentarlo después al tener la primera experiencia en cambiar pañales. Se fue acostumbrando con el tiempo, tanto que Itachi se ofrecía para bañar y cambiar a Sasuke, cuando Mikoto obtuvo el alta médica. Inflando sus mejillas, el menor siguió los pasos de su hermano mayor, irían a la habitación de él como todas las noches.

Eran casi las nueve y media, así que Sasuke se acomodó feliz en la cama de la habitación ajena. Despacio sorbía la leche, no fue tan azucarada como pensó, Itachi había tenido cuidado en no agregar más de una cucharada de miel. ¡Cómo se notaba que lo conocía! A Sasuke le desagradaban los dulces y pensó en quedarse un rato más. No es que tuviera otra cosa para hacer, no tenía tarea y su único mundo era Itachi.

Ellos eran huérfanos de padres. El padre de los hermanos, Fugaku Uchiha, el General de Guerra de Japón, accidentalmente se disparó en el rostro mientras limpiaba un fusil M16, murió al instante. El fatal incidente llevó a la depresión a su esposa Mikoto, ella se suicidó después de perder un juicio millonario contra el Ejército por la muerte de Fugaku, los jueces determinaron que la impericia en la manipulación del fusil, fue la causa determinante del absurdo deceso. En ese momento, Sasuke tenía seis años e Itachi quince años, fueron cuidados por Izuna Uchiha, un tío de la familia paterna, durante seis años, que fue el lapso en que Itachi pudo acomodar sus estudios y conseguir un trabajo para hacerse cargo de Sasuke. La convivencia con el tío no había sido mala, sino más bien ausente, Izuna era un viajante de negocios y estaba constantemente trasladándose por el mundo para cerrar negocios.

Sasuke observó a su hermano mayor parado en el centro del cuarto y manteniendo firme la taza de café que no había tomado. El traje negro le quedaba bien, acorde a la seriedad que imponía su profesión de Juez de Ejecución Penal, pese a su juventud Itachi había ganado un concurso y hace dos años ejercía el flamante cargo. No había sido fácil para Sasuke adaptarse al nuevo estilo de vida de su hermano mayor, tenía un extraño guardaespaldas de afilados dientes y piel azul, con marcas en la cara que parecían branquias de pez, sus ojos redondos le daban un aspecto de híbrido humanoide. Kisame Hoshigaki, nombre del guardaespaldas, venía por Itachi cada mañana y, al principio, este hombre llamaba por teléfono cada una hora, cuando Itachi estaba en casa. Tenía lógica el ensañamiento de Hoshigaki contra la privacidad del pelilargo, él denegaba y concedía la libertad a los habitantes de la cárcel, la mayoría tenía un crudo prontuario que le erizarían mucho más la piel a Sasuke…. A ello se debía la negativa de Itachi para dar un mayor detalle de cada expediente que pasaba por sus manos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, sin decir nada. Sasuke no podía sostenerle la mirada a Itachi, pero podía aguantar unos veinte segundos reñidos, pero hoy… Esa noche, los ojos empezaron a pesarle a Sasuke, cinco segundos y bajaba los párpados débilmente, casi fatigado ¿era hora de dormir? Trató de luchar contra el cierre precipitado de sus cortinas para levantarse e irse a la calidez de su propia cama… Trató de descruzar sus piernas extendidas en el colchón. No pudo mover un músculo, estaba como hundiéndose en la calma, se ladeó a la izquierda frente a la serenidad de Itachi, que por fin le dio un corto trago al café. Entonces, inclinándose a la izquierda, casi al punto de caerse de la cama, de los dedos de Sasuke se desprendió la taza vacía de leche, cayendo en el piso y rompiéndose. El sonido no alarmó a un tranquilo hermano mayor, éste acercó el negro líquido a sus labios y bebió como cualquier mañana normal.

Sasuke se había desconectado del mundo, su brazo derecho estaba extendido y sobresalía de la cama, mientras que su bello rostro fue cubierto por sus finos cabellos azules, frente al nada sorprendido hermano mayor, que de un fuerte trago terminó su bebida y dejó la taza en un viejo escritorio estilo victoriano.

—Pero a mí ha dejado de importarme tu minoridad y mi madurez —Esta vez la imparcialidad desapareció, el timbre era grave e Itachi se agachó para tomar los trozos de porcelana inglesa esparcidos en la alfombra.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Saso:** Éste es el tipo de fanfic que surge, después de leer manga hard yaoi.

 **Tsu:** No, es el tipo de fanfic que escribes, después de buscar uno de tu OTP y encontrar millones de otras que no te gustan y con la leyenda "hard lemon, trío PWP". (Aura maligna in extremo)

 **Saso:** Ya veo… (dando un pasito hacia atrás, alejándose de la endemoniada autora y temiendo por su integridad)

 **Tsu:** ¿El final?... en la siguiente actualización, será cortito como éste.

 **Saso:** Habrá una nueva actualización de un fanfic.

"ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero"

Oyasumi, mata ashita


	2. 22:30 PM

¡Hello! Segunda parte de esta historia

 **Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad (lamentable y desgraciadamente) de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **SINOPSIS:**

Ni siquiera un Juez, protector de las leyes, que resiste a la ambición de dinero y poder… Puede hacer frente a un deseo prohibido. Itachi creía estar libre de las tres pruebas de fuego (dinero, poder y lujuria), lo estuvo. La existencia de Sasuke le hizo entender, que no era tan inmune a los delitos que castigaba justamente. ¿Serie de oneshot? ItaSasu.

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Universo alterno. Abuso sexual. Incesto. ¿Sugerencia de mpreg? Uso de drogas. Por algo el fanfic tiene este nombre sugerente.

 **Arbor de la Degradación**

 **Sábado 22:30 PM**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Sasuke fue vencido por una fatiga inexistente y acabó recostado en la propia cama de su hermano mayor. Seguía con la mano izquierda extendida y el delicado rostro cubierto con el cabello casi seco, moviendo apaciblemente su pecho, en lo que parecía ser un sueño no interrumpido por nadie.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, el morador, del cómodo colchón en que descansaba Sasuke, había salido con los restos de la taza quebrada, para tirarlos en la bolsa de la cocina. A primera hora, el juez sacaría la basura, la premeditación de cada detalle menor estaba en su cabeza, por ello no hacía ningún movimiento innecesario. Ya había comprado una taza idéntica a la destruida, era un pieza blanca sin detalles que adquirió de un bazar en Kyoto y previamente compró uno nuevo, en el caso de que Sasuke lo rompiera después de desmayarse, accidente que ocurrió y no por nada Itachi siempre iba un paso adelante en el seguimiento de cada causa penal que llegaba a su despacho.

Después de tirar los restos de la taza, Itachi se pasó una mano por el rostro. No había ruidos extras en la casa, al estar cerradas las ventanas, no ingresaban los murmullos del tranquilo vecindario en la noche del sábado. El sexto día de la semana y el marcado como el aquelarre humano, día de lujuria, había iniciado con la temprana huida de la chica más "santa" del barrio. Itachi, al regresar en el automóvil, poco antes de llegar a su dulce hogar, la había visto con la vista tapada con unos gruesos lentes de sol, algo tapados por el grueso flequillo. Hinata Hyuuga, una quinceañera al igual que Sasuke, reunió el valor necesario para fugarse del rígido señor Hiashi Hyuuga, e iba a bailar… Eso lo dedujo Itachi cuando la vio correr para cruzar la calle que él transitaba, su falda de lentejuelas y sus botas blancas de tacón alto que ella manejaba con poca seguridad, delataban sus intenciones nocturnas. ¿Sería su primera excursión? A Itachi estaba lejos de interesarle las "escapaditas" de la tímida niña, pero era una compañera de Sasuke y era una chica introvertida de la que nadie esperaría una actitud rebelde. Sasuke, por razones obvias, no tenía una vida nocturna ¿Qué clase de juez sería Itachi, si no daba el ejemplo de una buena educación? ¿Qué si estaba actuando como un gendarme? Corrección Itachi era un juez, Sasuke iría a los boliches, pero cuando dejara de ser un "niño" y tuviera la edad habilitante, no antes… No al menos con la autorización del magistrado. Así eran las reglas en casa.

Itachi pensó en avisar al señor Hyuuga sobre la fuga de su "Santa Hinata", pero estaba cansado de intervenir en problemas ajenos como para enredarse en una búsqueda nocturna por una niñita promiscua y rebelde. Además él no quería volver a ser el centro de conversación en el colegio de su hermano, los compañeros de Sasuke le temían, todo desde que Itachi diera a conocer su oficio en una reunión de padres. Era el único juez entre los familiares de alumnos, y sumado a su especialidad… Infringía un respeto inmediato y un inevitable miedo reverencial entre los estudiantes, que hasta se cohibían al entablar una conversación con Sasuke, esto se lo había contado precisamente su precioso hermanito. A Itachi si bien le sorprendió la noticia, no tardó en encontrar un macabro regocijo en ello. Era temido, inspiraba pánico en los compañeros de Sasuke y no dudó en usar su autoridad para prohibir una "reunión nocturna" de su inocente hermano con sus amigos. Por supuesto, gracias al trabajo de Kisame, Itachi se enteró que Naruto y Kiba, amigos de Sasuke, se fugaban de casa para ir a un boliche llamado "Kyuubi". Sakura e Ino, compañeras de grado de Sasuke, eran las nuevas aficionadas a las "escapaditas". Este hecho era suficiente para que el juez _sutilmente_ deslizara una advertencia al dúo de muchachos de lo que podría suceder, si una noche Sasuke no estaba en casa.

Las amenazas no eran necesarias, Itachi conocía de pies a cabeza a Sasuke… y había algo en el niño, sumamente delicioso. Sasuke siempre trataba de _deleitar_ a Itachi, con buenas notas en el colegio, con buena comida y llevando a la tintorería los trajes del juez.

No, no quería que Sasuke terminara igual de idiotizada que Hinata y que se escapara para beber cerveza y vomitar o hacerse pis encima.

" _¿Quién lo imaginaría de la chica tímida?"_ el cuestionamiento interno, surgió en la cabeza del juez tras rememorar a Hinata. Reflexionaba aquello mientras abría la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse con la _"bella durmiente"_. Él se apoyó un rato en el marco de la puerta, mirando el resultado de un plan que venía tramando hace un mes. Avanzó hacia la fina figura recostada, Sasuke estaba indefenso y a merced de cualquier persona peligrosa que estuviera en el cuarto. Pero no había nada que temer, nada por lo que preocuparse. El único presente, era Itachi Uchiha, el moralmente intachable magistrado del prestigioso Barrio Doujutsu.

Despacio, él fue corriendo los mechones que tapaban el bello rostro del durmiente. Su nariz era pequeña, las pestañas largas y sensuales para ser de un varón, su boca invitada a la tentación, estaba cerrada y sus mejillas mantenían un ligero rubor que lo hacían ver como el siempre "bonito quinceañero". _"Niño bonito"_ le nombró Itachi, nadie podía hacerle justicia a su bendecido rostro. Pero también, Sasuke era un buen niño, todo lo contrario a Naruto Uzumaki.

Itachi quitó su mano de la hermosa frente que diariamente mimaba con dos golpecitos de dedo, lento descendió hasta estar arrodillado y apoyó el mentón justo sobre el borde del colchón. Respiró cerca del rostro de su bello hermanito, amaba su rostro pálido sin lunares, aunque de existir uno también lo hubiera amado. No había nada que le desagradara de los trazados de esa cara, ni la contracción de su frente cuando algo no le agradaba ni la forma en que se arrugaba su nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo pestilente… Itachi adoraba eso, la multitud de expresiones que se dibujaban en su hermanito, lo hacían ver adorable. _Masticable._

Se le secó la garganta, de solo imaginar lo que sería _masticar_ el suave labio de Sasuke, mascarlo y morderlo, hasta beber su sangre.

Pensamientos como estos, se repetían cada vez que miraba al pequeño a los ojos, ojitos nocturnos que no aguantaban la firmeza con que Itachi lo observaba. Lo hacían desear _algo_ inexplicable que él sabía que no podía tener en esta vida, ni en la siguiente.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué el calor que llevaba… no podría ser apagado? ¿Por qué nunca sería suya la belleza que descansaba en su cama? ¿Por qué la dulzura de sus labios no podría ser saboreada? ¿Por qué deseaba lo que no podía tener en sus brazos? Se autocuestionó el juez, corriendo un dedo tembloroso sobre la boca del niño, jadeando expectante por la cercanía pecaminosa y la serena respiración de él.

― _He visto esa cara antes, ¿es un fojas cero? ―quiso saber el joven magistrado Uchiha, después de irrumpir en el despacho del otro._

 _La habitación era tétrica, sin ventanas y decorada con una estantería repleta de libros antiguos, ocupaba dos tercios del lugar. Itachi no tomó asiento y se quedó parado a un metro de la puerta, el olor a páginas viejas era fuerte como para que pudiera aspirarlo. El hombre frente a él, estaba con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio y la espalda encorvada, se enderezó lentamente para encarar al invitado frecuente. Siempre que tenía alguna duda sobre la resolución de un caso o un cuestionamiento moral, el "muchacho Uchiha" acudía a su mentor. Esto ambos lo sabían._

― _Tengo que trabajar en una hermosa denuncia, violación a una estudiante universitaria. Amaneció en la puerta trasera del boliche al que asistió acompañada de amigas, era una especie de salida colectiva de universitarios por el inicio de cursada. No ayuda en nada que, después de despertar hubiera tomado un taxi a su casa, peor aún antes de hacerse el examen, ella se hizo una exhaustiva limpieza vaginal ―Nagato se tomó la frente y se masajeó la sien, tratando de calmarse por lo que fuera un error que le complicaba la existencia._

― _Pudo haberse desbordado por la situación, amanece sin ropa y toda adolorida, cualquier persona en su lugar tendría el deseo de borrar los rastros de una relación sexual forzada ―enfatizó Itachi, centrándose en el pánico de la chica―. ¿Qué tiene de relevante una violación en un festejo entre universitarios? El alcohol en exceso fulmina el sentido de orientación en las mujeres ―insinuó el juez, intuyendo que se trataría de un abuso a una persona ebria, bastante común en los festejos de los universitarios. Un caso práctico de biblioteca, que no representaría un mayor inconveniente que la identidad del agresor sexual._

― _Me temo que estamos ante algo más complejo que una borrachera de universitarios. La joven no recuerda nada, despertó en la puerta del boliche al que asistió, desorientada y adolorida en cada parte de su cuerpo. Los primeros exámenes fueron contundentes, revelan presencia de ketamina en la orina ―relató el fiscal y tomó unos papeles para entregárselos al otro y se adelantó a aclarar―: La ketamina en un tiempo fue comercializada en farmacias, actualmente es usada por veterinarios para anestesiar caballos. Debido a su efecto comatoso, se vende como una drug rape, es empleada para "anular" la conciencia de una persona y así aprovecharse de su indefensión. ¿Qué chica no aceptaría un trago gratis? Trágico, ¿verdad?_

― _En los bares no falta quien haga un trabajo oral por un trago. ¿Por qué alguien drogaría a una mujer? ―expresó serio Itachi, tras dar una rápida vista a la copia del documento médico entregado por el investigador._

 _En su corta carrera solamente había tenido un caso de violación, y era de un hombre de cuarenta años contra una joven de diecinueve años. Pesara a quien le pesara, Itachi podría citar nombres de mujeres que se prostituían por una copa o unos billetes. Putas había en Japón y el sujeto que estaba a su cuidado, gozaba de un buen status social, era arquitecto y profesor universitario. Realmente no terminaba de entender qué había llevado al arquitecto a violentar a una chica, en vez de pagar unos billetes por una mina en la ajetreada "zona roja" de la ciudad._

 _El fiscal miró enternecido al juvenil juez con dos meses de antigüedad ¡Oh, esa huella característica! Casi lo olvidó, esos inocentes hermosos pensamientos son los que uno tiene cuando sale de la facultad. Itachi seguía siendo ingenuo –judicialmente hablando-._

― _¿Nunca los has sentido? Hagamos memoria, pupilo, recuerda tu primera materia en la universidad, dime si no miraste anhelante en la vidriera de la editorial el libro que necesitabas y que no te animaste a pedir a tu tío. Estudiaste con libros prestados y fotocopias, un pequeño delito, mi buen magistrado ―acusó con una pequeña risa, provocando un leve tic en Itachi―. Pero sigamos, los frenos inhibitorios se encargan de mantener nuestros anhelos en sueños y no distorsionarlos… Son sueños, hermosos sueños que quizá no realicemos jamás. Ahora bien, cuando crees merecer "algo" y lo deseas en extremo, quieres tenerlo sin importar los riegos. El deseo, como mera proyección fantasiosa, se transforma en ambición… Las normas morales y leyes humanas pierden peso, simplemente porque estás dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerte de ese "algo". Imagina esto, tienes pareja… Pero te gusta una mina, te calienta y ella no cae ante ti, no siente nada por ti ―el fiscal caminó hasta estar parado frente al juez, con un brazo rodeó su cabeza y se inclinó para susurrar―: La persona que quieras, cuando quieras, así se resume la mente de un hombre que ha cedido a la codicia del placer a costa de cualquier precio. Ello en cuento a las violaciones por placer sexual._

 _Después de decir aquello, el elocuente docto regresó a su escritorio._

― _El límite vendría a ser nuestra formación moral y el temor a la norma penal, eso es lo que nos retiene ―el fiscal esbozó una sonrisa malevolente―. Pero el temor no es reverencial, se rompe con una frecuencia que no logramos apreciar ―miró interesado a los ojos del novato juez, curioso por incursionar en su mente―: Itachi… ¿Le temes a los años de una condena? ¿Le temes a las leyes? ¿O es que es tu moral la que subyuga tus deseos? ¿A qué le temes, a Dios o a un tribunal?_

― _Temo ser imparcial―respondió Uchiha, no estaba para nada inquieto con la pregunta. Él era un hombre de derecho. No temía al castigo penal, porque no se veía infringiendo lo que juró proteger en su asunción como juez. No decía lo mismo de su capacidad para equilibrar la balanza y mantenerse neutral._

 _El fiscal torció su boca, no era la respuesta que esperaba menos el gesto frío usual en el magistrado._

― _Adán fue incitado por Eva, los seres humanos son codiciosos por naturaleza ―expresó, mirando a su colega._

― _Creí que eras tú, Nagato, el que me advirtió sobre la imposibilidad de ser abogado y católico ―contradijo Uchiha, para él las conversaciones perdían sentido al emerger el catolicismo como una fuente de contraargumento._

Querer algo cuando no puedes tenerlo, quizá fue esa la forma en que nació el deseo prohibido, desde un recóndito lugar de su pecho, un lugar oscuro. Al magistrado no le interesaba el _dinero_ , ganaba suficiente para la manutención de Sasuke y él. No tenía ambiciones mayores ni necesitaba comprarse trajes italianos, tan solo quería hacer feliz a Sasuke y sí Sasuke lo era simplemente pasando tiempo de calidad con su hermano mayor… ¿Qué más podría ambicionar el joven juez? Los domingos almorzaban en un restaurante, siempre buscaban uno nuevo por internet, iban a correr en kartings y a comprar nueva indumentaria. Claro también diagramaban vacaciones, justamente en las vacaciones de verano Itachi planeaba llevar a Sasuke a Suecia. Era una de las gracias de ser magistrado, la feria judicial siempre coincidiría con la pausa estudiantil y era otra de las razones por las que Itachi no se arrepentía de haber estudiado derecho.

Era cierto, que Itachi no rebosaba de dinero, no era un millonario, pero tampoco le faltaba plata. Por supuesto que en un futuro se veía escalando en un mejor puesto, haría lo posible para que fuera así… Sin embargo no se sentiría mal al estancarse como juez de ejecución. Los casos eran psicológicamente atrapantes, tenía un guardaespaldas y un buen equipo de trabajo.

 _Gloria…_ Su apellido empezó a resonar cuando denegó la libertad condicional de un joven de clase alta, condenado por estafar a personas de la tercera edad. Y su nombre fue conocido por los magistrados federales, después de que el juez Uchiha prohibiera las visitas carcelarias al licenciado en psicología y pediatra Orochimaru.

El _Poder_ … Lo obtuvo cuando fue embestido como juez. Recordaba bien ese día, todos trajeados y con corbata… Sasuke se había sentido cohibido al ser el único niño en la ceremonia de jura, vestido con un kimono blanco bordado con hojas de árbol de robles, rojizas emulando al otoño recién entrante. Todos eran jueces y solamente los nuevos magistrados tenían autorización para llevar familiares. En su mayoría había mujeres de alrededor de cuarenta años, vestidas de gala y con exageradas sortijas, eran las esposas de los ganadores del concurso judicial. En la colación el llamado nombramiento era exclusivamente varonil, pero había juezas presentes y al igual que los hombres vestían trajes sobrios y murmuraban en un dialecto jurídico. Era natural que Sasuke se sintiera intimidado entre tantos mayores y él solo con trece años ataviado en un kimono, se arribó a un conocido de su hermano mayor. Itachi también había invitado al fiscal Nagato, como amigo de su corta vida judicial, solamente para que Sasuke no se sintiera perdido entre tantos trajeados. Pero, claro, aún sabiendo que lo mejor hubiera sido comprar una camisa y pantalón de vestir para Sasuke, el joven juez no pudo perder la oportunidad de vestir "adecuadamente" al niño, con el kimono que mandó a confeccionar. Sasuke resaltaba bastante con el detalle de hojas color sangre, el favorito de Itachi y le servía para que no lo perdiera de vista entre los colores oscuros de la jura.

Hace dos años Itachi obtuvo el poder, uno que incrementaba con la mano firme al aplicar las normas penales.

Entonces era inmune a cualquier vicio humano, era el honorable Juez de Ejecución Penal en Shibuya.

No, no lo era e Itachi lo sabía bien.

Sabía que la semilla del mal, germinó en él desde el desgraciado _momento_ en que suprimió a la "habitual y corriente enemistad fraterna", sustituyéndola con un comprensivo y constante amor _casi materno_. Un cariño que creció apresuradamente, le hacía querer más que un sencillo abrazo de Sasuke, cuando éste solo tenía cuatro años. En parte, culpaba a sus padres por ello, Fugaku Uchiha desaparecía por temporadas enteras debido a su profesión militar y Mikoto se reunía todas las tardes con las esposas de otros militares, a fin de tener noticias de su esposo. Los hermanos Uchiha eran frecuentemente dejados al cuidado de la servidumbre, Itachi pasaba esas tardes leyendo cuentos infantiles para Sasuke y después ambos tomaban una siesta, abrazados.

Después de la muerte de Mikoto, los hermanos se mudaron al hogar de Izuna. No pasaron malos momentos allí, la indiferencia, rasgo distintivo de los Uchiha, se manifestó en el tío, quien se ausentaba por semanas enteras y dejaba a sus sobrinos al cuidado del servicio doméstico. Itachi, que era casi un adulto... Compartía la habitación con Sasuke, ambos tenían su propia habitación pero Sasuke mudó su cama al cuarto de Itachi, decía tener miedo a despertar y no verlo, era pequeño y era quien más sufría la falta de sus padres, de modo que Itachi no podía a negarse como tampoco a que algunas noches Sasuke le rogara dormir con él. Todo se puso más tenso, una vez que Itachi pudiera mudarse de la casa del tío Izuna, éste fue designado tutor de los hermanos Uchiha después del suicidio de Mikoto. A partir de ese día en que Itachi, con dos bolsos en el hombro y agarrando la mano de Sasuke, se despidió de su tío, la convivencia fraterna comenzó, todo se fue descascarando, lento y lento. Ellos se mudaron a una rústica casa, obviamente no era lo que esperaba Sasuke, tras vivir en el "castillo" de Izuna, pero trató de no quejarse mucho. Un tiempo después se trasladaron a su actual residencia, un barrio tranquilo y habitado por reconocidos profesionales, como la directora del hospital Tsunade.

Algo había cambiado esta vez, no estaban bajo la vigilancia de nadie. Sin la presencia de otro pariente, Itachi comenzó a hacerse cargo de la vida de Sasuke…

Le compraba útiles escolares y libros, pero también comenzó a seleccionar la ropa de su pequeño hermanito… Ya no era Izuna el seleccionador de moda. Y ahí, era claro que algo extraño sucedía con Itachi. No tardó ni un año en modificar el estilo de vestimenta que Izuna eligió para Sasuke, Itachi ingresaba a tiendas de mujeres y seleccionaba modelos discretos de ropa que podrían aparentar ser _unisex_. El juez no agarraba prendas rosa, aborrecía el color y no creía que le hiciera justicia al bello rostro de Sasuke. Solo miraba blusas y camisas de color natural, blanco, rojo o azul. Sasuke feliz ante un regalo, doblemente alegre por provenir de su amado hermano ni miraba la etiqueta de la marca, poniéndose encantado todo lo que le obsequiara su hermano mayor. Itachi no comprendía por qué lo hacía, simplemente pensaba que las hermosas blusas femeninas quedaban mejor en el precioso cuerpo de Sasuke, que en el de una mujer. Una vez ingresó a un local de ropa femenina para acompañar Anko, una _"amiga"_ –a ella le faltaba kilómetros de citas para que Itachi se dignara a llamarla novia-. En esa oportunidad, el Uchiha mayor, mientras anko se probaba un vestido, revolvió el sector de prendas y compró un short de jeans con los bordes deshilados. La sorpresa y celos de Anko aparecieron, ella miraba ceñuda la bolsa roja con la etiqueta "Be my love" –típica de San Valentín, faltan tres días para el día festivo- que Itachi tenía en la mano. Él notó el enojo de la mujer y simplemente desganado dijo: _"Es para un familiar. ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa en nuestro último día de amigos?"._ Anko enrojeció de rabia, pero era orgullosa para decir que estaba celosa y solo dijo "no" en tono áspero, no modificó el semblante aburrido de Itachi que simplemente la dejó ahí, en el local con el vestido en mano, aparentemente era del gusto de ella.

Itachi esperó a San Valentín para entregar el regalito a su hermanito. Sonrojo de por medio, Sasuke mencionó que era "raro" que le regalara algo a él, Itachi se mostró de acuerdo y dijo que se lo regalaría a la primera persona que pasara por la calle junto a un _"beso valentino"_. Enseguida la bolsa fue arrebatada por Sasuke, para seguidamente correr a su cuarto y probarse su regalo. Esa noche jamás la olvidaría Itachi, con un puberto Sasuke exhibiendo sus blancas piernas y mostrándole el trasero a Itachi, al preguntar si le gustaba. Primavera estaba cerca y nada hizo más feliz a Itachi, que Sasuke se paseara el resto del invierno con su nueva prenda fetiche, resguardado del frío en una casa caliente y tomando chocolate. Y ese short, ese endemoniado short gastado, que demarcaba la delgada figura de Sasuke, le calentaba los sábados de lluvia a Itachi.

Le seguían calentando, justo ese mismo día, Sasuke había vuelto a ponerse el sexy short después de bañarse, e Itachi no podía sentir más orgullo del delicioso cuerpo que Sasuke formó con tan solo quince años. Además del provocativo y diminuto short, el juez no pudo dejar de notar que Sasuke traía puesta una blusa de gaza azul con figuras de líneas bordada en blanco, la transparencia de la prenda dejaban ver sus pezones. O sí, ese artículo lo había comprado Itachi de una casa para "jóvenes adultas", la empleada comentó que debía usarse con una top para esconder la desnudez… o bien en la playa con un traje de baño. ¿Hacía falta aclarar aquello? Sasuke tendría que saber que no era nada prudente fingir _niñez_ , cuando estaba vestido como una chica calentona, cinco centímetros menos de tela en short… y Sasuke fácilmente podría ser llamado puta. Entre sorprendido y celoso, Itachi buscó el pezón de Sasuke y frotó la tela, dando pequeños pellizcos, hasta que se puso erecto.

― ¿No te cansas de verte hermoso, tonto hermanito? _―_ susurró Itachi, colocándole un par de cabellos sobre la oreja para ver mejor su rostro _―_. ¿No te incomoda estar en cada uno de mis sucios sueños? Ponerme tan caliente que podría agarrarte de las caderas y meter mi gruesa polla profundamente dentro de ti… ¿No te hace sentir culpable excitar al honorable juez Uchiha? ―canturreó sobre el oído del pequeño.

Itachi no durmió, contempló toda la noche el bello y tentador labio de Sasuke, recorrió con el dedo índice cada kilómetro de su rosado labio. El deseo de besarlo estaba presente, contaminando los peldaños morales que fue construyendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero no lo hizo y simplemente le tocó las piernas.

 **+++ItaSasu+++**

La leche con miel se convirtió en la bebida de los sábados. Sasuke había vuelto a beber de la taza ofrecida por Itachi, con una leve sonrisa. Eran dos meses en que no dejaba de ofrecerle leche, por supuesto que el menor preguntó por ese cambio en el hábito nocturno. _"Es sano"_ se excusó el juez y Sasuke obedeció igual que siempre, la leche extrañamente se enfriaba más rápido que el té, o quizá solo él lo sentía así. Ya no se quemaba el labio, Itachi le daba su valiosa atención con la tacita lactosa y Sasuke adoraba a su hermano mayor, demasiado como para declinar su muestra de afecto.

Fue durante la lluviosa noche del sábado, que el cuerpo del niño cedió en el garaje, al ir por su celular que dejó en el auto de su hermano. Habían salido momentos antes a comprar una tinta de impresión para el juez. Éste no quiso tomar un café en Starbucks, frente al deseo de Sasuke por tomar un frapuccino de caramelo, le gustaba congelarse el cerebro al niño e Itachi insistió firme en tomar algo en casa y miró irritado los gestos que hacía el niño al sorber. De camino a casa, Sasuke iba tosiendo. Al llegar a casa, Itachi ni se molestó en esperarlo y estaba subiendo sus escaleras hacia su habitación, dando por perdido el sábado, cuando Sasuke atragantándose con la tos, pidió su leche con miel… Fue suficiente para que una vaga felicidad creciera en el rostro del juez, y más rápido que una mucama en sus mejores días, Itachi alcanzó una taza a su hermano. Después de beber hasta la última gota, Sasuke recordó que dejó su móvil en el auto, todo por ir apresurado tras su hermano mayor. Allí se desmayó.

No era habitual el retardo, Itachi entendió a la primera a que se debía y esperó quince minutos, antes de ir con urgencia al garaje. Recibió un correo electrónico, antes de levantarse del cómodo sillón:

" _Los niños no dicen la verdad, son manipulados por los padres, nada de lo que se dice… y de lo que escuchó es verdad. Su señoría es joven, tiene veinticinco años y apenas dos años de antigüedad siendo Juez. Su juventud, su señoría, le hace nublar la vista al creer todas las cosas feas que se dicen por televisión, donde llantos y lamentos rugen para conmover a todo público. ¿Increíble, no? Una sola firma suya, puede valer mucho más de lo podría ganar en toda su vida y Orochimaru-sama puede pagarlo. Su señoría podría llegar a ser ministro de la Corte Suprema japonesa, si dejara de oír los lamentos de padres irresponsables que no cuidaron a sus hijos y que ahora pretenden lavar culpas propias. Su señoría sabe que liberar a Orochimaru-sama hará felices a sus amigos, pero una negativa… Nos pondrá nerviosos y, su señoría, sabe que los locos no son conscientes de lo que hacen."_

El mensaje provenía de una casilla desconocida, solamente uniendo un par de cables Itachi trazó el nombre del osado hombre que le enviaba un mensaje justo en la "Hora y día Prohibido". Nadie desconocía que desde el sábado a la tarde hasta el lunes a las siete de la mañana, Itachi estaba totalmente incomunicado de su trabajo, ése era su tiempo con Sasuke y solo con Sasuke. ¡Y venían a arruinar su fin de semana, encima con amenazas! Colérico, el juez marcó a su guardaespaldas.

―Te voy a reenviar un correo, recibí una mensaje intimidatorio, necesito que tengas en la mira al pupilo de la serpiente ―habló natural, pese al filo de las palabras que daban un panorama oscuro, uno esperado por Kisame.

" _El cuatrojos alumno del violín, Kabuto el médico. Lo tengo, su señoría, es un alerta roja, ¿debo llamar a los inmortales?"_ sugirió animado Kisame, se notaba que estaba aburrido de los "tiempos de paz". Necesitaba acción urgente y era tan obvio.

―A discreción, tiburón. Mi hermano menor tuvo una escalofriante pesadilla, trata de no hacer llamadas hasta las ocho de la mañana y solo hazlo si es absolutamente necesario ―ordenó, mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata, le estaba sofocando demasiado.

" _¿Otra pesadilla, su señoría? ¿Qué fue ésta vez? ¿El oso Ted intentó darle un abracito?"_ entre divertido, Kisame no se molestó en ahogar una pequeña risa desdeñosa por el "protegido" (Sasuke Uchiha) de su protegido.

Dos años ininterrumpidos de servicio, hicieron que Kisame Hoshigaki incorporara el entorno de Itachi. Conocía la escalofriante historia de Izumi y la fuerte amistad que unía a Itachi con el fiscal de instrucción Nagato. La ausencia de una pareja era lo más alarmante, así como lo más inquietante… Que tuviera un hermano menor con el que pasaba cada fin de semana, sin el deseo de reunirse con sus colegas, estos insistentemente enviaban invitaciones al joven juez para que se les uniera en una noche de finos licores. Las invitaciones eran enviadas por teléfono desde que Itachi se hiciera judicialmente conocido por denegar en reiteradas oportunidades las visitas a Orochimaru, el recluso más peligroso de la última década, condenado por abuso sexual infantil. La fama del juez se conocería aún más, cuando su resolución sobre la prisión domiciliaria saliera a la luz, en la próxima semana. El mensaje amenazante era un claro vestigio de la magnitud del caso.

―Mi hermano menor tiene quince años, no cuarenta y dos como tú, pendejo ―retó Itachi, antes de cortar la llamada.

Tras reenviar el correo a Kisame, Itachi se restregó la sien. Se imaginaba algo así, después de firmar la resolución. Llamó a su secretario Zetsu, tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre un par de casos y en especial sobre la situación carcelaria de Orochimaru, también le comunicó sobre el correo anónimo.

Itachi dio una onda exhalación, por encima de todo era sábado, trató de meterse eso en la cabeza. Por fin era libre de las vivencias carcelarias. Era tiempo de estar con Sasuke… ¡Carajo! ¡Sasuke! Preocupado el juez corrió al garaje y levantó a Sasuke, se había desmayado en el asiento del auto por suerte.

Con Sasuke en brazos, sujetado como una novia que es llevada al lecho de amor parar tener su primera noche de esposos, el juez avanzó, orgulloso de lo que sostenía. Esa podría ser su noche, si Sasuke así lo quisiera… Podría comprarle un kimono blanco de boda, Sasuke llevaría una corona sencilla de flores silvestres, y él usaría un kimono negro. ¿Invitados? Kisame, el "extraño humanoide guardaespaldas" así le apodó Sasuke, Zetsu el secretario de Itachi, Nagato el fiel amigo fiscal, Sasori el médico forense y Konan una de las dependientes de Nagato. De parte de Sasuke irían sus mejores amigos Naruto y Neji, Tsunade y su esposa, y… Las fans de Sasuke, definitivamente no, solo entorpecerían la ceremonia. El testigo de Itachi sería Kisame o Nagato, Sasuke elegiría entre Neji y Naruto. Sería un enlace budista, con una íntima celebración… Sasuke tenía quince años, así que no bebería, salvo por el trago de sake que era obligatorio en el rito de nupcias. Itachi no tomaría más de dos copas en la fiesta, se mantendría sobrio para la noche de bodas… Costaría, pero Sasuke llegaría virgen al altar, era el sueño de Mikoto Uchiha después de todo e Itachi como buen yerno cumpliría el deseo de ella. Habría platillos a base de tomates para Sasuke y dentro de los bocadillos, variedades dango por petición de Itachi. No harían una lista de regalos, no lo necesitaban, salvo que Sasuke quisiera algo especifico. Su imaginación volaba, e Itachi entrelazaba pensamientos sobre una eventual boda. Tenía una imaginación mucho más infantil que la de Sasuke, eso lo sabía, pero fue esta imaginación infantil la parte _cuerda_ que solo lo hacía observar por horas a Sasuke inconsciente, sin tocarlo más de lo debido.

Llegaron a la habitación de Itachi, el cuerpo de Sasuke fue depositado despacio sobre el colchón. Un fuerte suspiro se oyó de la boca del juez, este era el momento mágico por el que aguardaba durante una semana entera, estar a completa disposición de su precioso, inocente y tonto hermanito.

Se sentía atraído por su cara de niño bonito, su pequeña boca era suave, tenía largas pestañas como las muñecas antiguas y sus ojos eran brillantes, siempre tenían un particular destello que dejaban cautivado al serio abogado. Había varias cosas que Itachi amaba de él, su piel pálida y suave al tacto, era delicada como si usara cremas para la piel y no hiciera otra cosa que embellecerse.

Itachi sintió una presión contra su pantalón, él nunca había sentido una necesidad delirante por otra persona. No era adicto al sexo, como cualquier joven adulto había tenido encuentros sexuales con mujeres, y tuvo experiencias placenteras con hombres en la universidad cuando estudiaba derecho. ¡Qué gran recuerdo! La universidad le proporcionó una nueva perspectiva de la vida, conoció a familiares de importantes magistrados y supo entrar en el círculo social de ellos. En esas fiestas tuvo diferentes experiencias, todavía lo recordaba, la gente de clase alta estaba cansada del sexo ordinario y eran asiduos practicante de orgía, hasta hacían apuestas para tener la oportunidad de probar las parejas de otros, eran cornudos y amaban ser cornudos. Las mujeres eran las más enfermas, la ex pareja de Itachi, una chica que se hacía llamar "Izumi Uchiha" porque decía ser la futura esposa de Itachi- aunque ellos estuvieran en la etapa de conocerse de forma romántica-, había cometido la peor aberración que el futuro magistrado podría imaginar. El propio Itachi que en ese momento trabajaba con un juez, acompañó a su superior en un allanamiento a una supuesta "casa de tolerancia" y tuvo la peor sorpresa de su vida. Resultó que la policía tenía orden para ingresar a una vieja casa, en que, conforme a una investigación, se retenía a menores de edad y se les obligaba a prostituirse. En una de las habitaciónes del edificio, la propia "Izumi Uchiha", riendo como loca, estaba sujetando por las axilas a una niña de –lo supieron después- nueve años, la menor lloraba mientras era penetrada por un hombre mayor, éste era un secretario judicial que además era tío de Izumi. Un policía a fuerzas de golpes separó al monstruoso hombre de la niña y gritó _"podría ser tu nieta"_. Itachi por el shock, no tuvo una reacción rápido, pero cuando lo hizo, tuvo que salir de la habitación.

Itachi dejó de asistir a fiestas, después de presenciar tamaña aberración humana. Tiempo después, sin la protección laboral que le garantizaba su noviazgo con Izumi –ella era hija de un juez de cámara-, Itachi fue reacomodado. Ya no era el "novio de la hija del Juez", era simplemente Itachi otro dependiente más y fue reubicado bajo la orden de un desconocido fiscal de instrucción llamado Nagato, éste dentro de la selecta familia de magistrados no tenía peso, era un "simple fiscal". Itachi no volvió a emparejarse con nadie, y prefirió centrarse en investigar causas tan tontas como el "hurto de queso crema" en un hipermercado, y así juntar dinero para obtener la guarda legal de su hermanito. Pudo lograr su sueño de vivir con Sasuke con la ayuda del "desconocido fiscal", con quien forjó una buena amistad y fue éste quien después de que el Uchiha primogénito se graduara de abogado, le alentara a rendir un examen y convertirse en juez. Contra todo pronóstico, Itachi pudo ganar un concurso para magistrado penalista. Se adjudicó el cargo de Juez de Ejecución Penal. Desde entonces, Itachi nunca había sentido la necesidad de atarse a alguien en una relación seria después de su decepción con Izumi… El recuerdo fue olvidado, quedándose con un mejor regalo, la amistad con aquel honorable fiscal desconocido para la prensa japonesa y lo que era mejor, la custodia de Sasuke. Era como si el _"amor"_ nunca hubiera tocado a su puerta… No había tocado, porque no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Sasuke no tuvo que tocar la puerta, siempre estaba ahí.

Itachi le quitó las zapatillas, dejando sus medias y le sacó el pantalón junto a sus bóxers. Era la primera vez que desnudaba a Sasuke, se había frenado, pero esa noche no pudo más. Quería ver a Sasuke, le encantó su media desnudez y decidió dejarlo así, con la camiseta blanca.

Despacio se acomodó el juez después de quitarse los zapatos, observó los genitales de Sasuke y abrió las piernas de él. Coló ambas piernas a los costados de su cintura, arrodillándose para tener una mejor posición y tocó el miembro de su hermano, no era su objetivo principal. Así que volvió a acomodar las piernas de Sasuke, las pegó sus pies a los costados de sus glúteos. Ahora sí, le gustó esta nueva posición con Sasuke recostado y las piernas dobladas para revelar una zona desconocida. El juez aspiró fuerte el aroma, bajando la cabeza para satisfacer su deseo y frotando sus fosas nasales contra el anillo arrugado, sintió lo que hace tiempo no sentía… Ser _amado_ , ser _cuidado_ por manos sensuales, ser _mimado_.

Había fantaseado demasiado tiempo con esto, tener a Sasuke bajo su control, recorrer con su lengua sedienta toda la zona alrededor de la entrada de su hermanito y luego sumergir profundamente su lengua en ese apretado túnel de amor. La sola idea de que alguien pudiera fijarse en él, que Sasuke no dudara en recibir un asqueroso cariño de otra persona, le hacía arder el pecho… Y le hacía querer reclamar su lugar en el mundo de Sasuke.

Inhaló desesperado y besó el agujero que iba a mimar. Abrió la boca para sacar su lengua y ponerse a probar cosas ricas, lamió el pequeño arrugado agujero, su hermanito tenía un rico sabor. Con la punta de su pegajosa lengua lubricó la entrada para facilitar su siguiente movimiento, uno que era tan sucio que mataría de la vergüenza a Sasuke, si el niño estuviera despierto. Con la entrada totalmente mojada, Itachi tomó las piernas del niño y las abrió más para tener un acceso más cómodo. Respiró fuerte sobre su culo y con la punta de la lengua penetró firmemente contra el orificio virgen. Respiró desesperado, esta era la zona prohibida de su hermanito, era más estrecho de lo que Itachi se imaginó y eso solo aumentó sus ganas de más. Itachi comenzó a girar su lengua dentro de ese túnel, amando la forma en que su caliente lengua se conectaba con la carne tierna y blanca de su otouto. Era increíble, el culo de su hermanito tenía un sabor a Lemon Pie… Ácido con un toque de dulzura alucinante, necesitaba probar más a fondo el rico agujero, movió desesperado su lengua sedienta por las paredes internas del niño. Estaba decido a probar cada pedacito de la entrada virgen.

Quería tanto oír la voz de su amado otouto, escuchar su aterciopelada vocecita produciendo un hermoso coro de gemidos celestiales mientras su culo era chupado por su propio hermano mayor. Pero era imposible, tuvo que drogar a su hermanito para poder disfrutar de su cálido interior…

Tuvo que hacer algo tan repugnante para estar cerca de él.

Los intervalos de culpa vendrían después, en la mañana siguiente cuando viera a los ojos a Sasuke, sus confundidos ojos tratando de recordar el sueño de la noche anterior y encontrarse con páginas en blanco. No había culpa alguna, no ahora que Itachi empujaba hambriento su lengua. Necesitaba tanto hundir su enorme polla en ese hoyo, sin embargo el niño no estaba listo… Itachi no podía simplemente tomar sus delicadas piernas y empujar su enorme polla dentro del estudiante, solo la voz de Sasuke y sus avergonzadas reacciones junto a sus gemidos podrían alertarlo de cómo actuar al hacerle el amor.

Chupó por una hora completa el agujero apretado de Sasuke, deslizó con firmeza y potencia su lengua. Tenía una fuerte necesidad de marcar a Sasuke como suyo, hasta que su semen goteara del agujero virgen.

Con una última lámina fuerte, y corriéndose duro contra sus pantalones, Itachi soltó las piernas de Sasuke, estaba todo sudado y con un fuerte olor a sexo en su parte baja. Estaba consciente de que lo más prudente era lavarse rápido, no lo hizo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Esta sensación, era asombrosa, de sentirse complacido aún sin haber consumado el irrefrenable deseo que quemaba su piel… Cansado, el joven juez se acostó a la derecha de su amado hermanito, besó su frente y tocó sus cabellos, Sasuke respiraba tranquilo, como si estuviera feliz de que Itachi pasó una y otra vez su pegajosa lengua por una zona prohibida, al menos así él lo imaginaba.

Lo había hecho, drogó y abuso sexualmente de Sasuke.

¿Cuánto más podría resistir? Horas enteras trabajando arduamente para los dos, todos los malditos días con las causas penales que llegaban a su despacho, para que él ejecutara una pena. Decían que no había carrera más depravada que la medicina, que error lamentable. _"Abuso sexual con acceso carnal agravado por el vínculo"_ fue el último cuerpo judicial de mil trescientas fojas, había llegado hace tres días a su despacho. Un hombre mantuvo en cautiverio por trece años a su propia hija, ella tenía once años cuando fue encerrada en la casa de un amigo paterno y fue sometida a una de las peores vejaciones, el magistrado Uchiha aún seguía en vilo por los hechos de la causa.

No era el único caso, cada pregunta interpuesta por el fiscal y el informe médico forense del doctor Akasuna no Sasori, en detalle sobre la destrucción del tejido de una joven virgen violada por su propio tío… Servía para imaginarse el dictamen del forense pelirrojo en el caso de que Sasuke fuera el que sufriera el asalto sexual. ¿Sería denunciado? ¿Sasuke no le perdonaría que tomara su virginidad a la fuerza, que no le diera opción a entregar su primera vez a una persona que amara? ¿Pero acaso no era el principal centro de cariño del niño? ¿Acaso no era su dulce hermanito el que pasaba sus horas libres leyendo libros de repostería para deleitarlo en el desayuno? ¿No se esmeraba en cocinar para él y se enojaba cuando Itachi lo llevaba a comer a algún restaurante nuevo los domingos?

Él era consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego, cada sábado a la noche drogaba a Sasuke para poder abrazarlo durante más minutos sin tener que dar burdas explicaciones, lo drogaba para acariciarlo a su antojo y ahora también chupaba desesperado su todavía agujero virgen, porque ése era el principio de otra etapa, una más oscura. Ya no se conformaría con caricias, probó su pura entrada prohibida, y ahora el juez deseaba tomar su enorme polla y sumergirse profundamente dentro del peliazul, el deseo crecía como si Itachi fuera un animal en celo, que necesitaba aparearse con su hermanito para seguir viviendo. Necesitaba descargar su semilla con el estómago de su pequeño hermano y correr el riesgo de que fuera un doncel como lo era Deidara Iwa, un joven pintor que purgaba una condena de ocho años por infanticidio.

Era cuestión de tiempo, de que tanto podía resistir ante el delicado desfile de _una ninfa_. Porque la siguiente mañana, Itachi compró un nuevo paquete de ketamina para su disfrute semanal. Un día no resistiría estar cerca del postre y conformarse con imaginar lo que sería empalarse en ese vientre inexplorado. Un día perdería la cordura, iba a ceder ante el indomable deseo y lo haría, tomaría la virginidad de Sasuke.

 **¿FIN?**

 **Tsu:** ¿Qué opinan? No tengo mucho para decir, estaba medio… Traumada cuando vi la portada de un doujinshi de Naruto, con una imagen de Kiba y un perro en una posición sexual. Como si eso fuera poco, después… Había otra portada mucho más terrorífica, Sakura con enormes senos (Cuando sabemos que es plani, joda a quién le joda)… ¿WTF? ¿Quién dibuja eso? Exageración de atributos! Quedé re traumada…De ahí salió el morbo de la historia, que dista de todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Igual quise compartirlo con mis lectores, era hora de revolucionar un poco! n.n

 **Saso:** Éste es el final, nos gusta el misterio y así lo dejamos _"mirando con duda a la autora, que no niega ni afirma"_ … ¿Qué se imaginan ustedes? ¿Itachi perderá el control?


End file.
